Neko Awards
by Neko-Onna
Summary: My own award show!! Some bashing........rated PG for mild cussing........please R/R!!!!!!!! ^_______^ Enjoy.


Neko Awards   
AN: These are my own Neko Awards. There is some Relena and Millerna bashing and possibly some other people bashing. Enjoy! ^_______^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime mentioned in this fic even though I wish i did. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko walks out on stage with Van-Sama.  
Neko: Hi everybody!!! Welcome to my own award show!!! Now let's get started!! Van-Sama and I will be giving out the first award.   
Van *reading from cue card*: And the nominees for "Cutest Anime Guy" are- Heero Yuy, Ashitaka, Tenchi Misaki and Dilandau..........DILANDAU?!?!?  
Neko: Let me see that.........*Van hands Neko the cue card*......DILANDAU!!!!! HAVE YOU BEEN MESSING WITH MY CARDS AGAIN?!?!??!?!   
Dilandau's voice is heard from behind the curtain: ............maybe...........  
Van disappears behind the curtain and choking sounds are heard.  
Van walks back out on stage.  
Neko: Thank You Van. The REAL nominees are Heero Yuy, Ashitaka, Zel(from Slayers) and Van Fanel...........and the winner is............VAN-SAMA!!!!  
Van's mouth drops open.  
Van: You think I'm cute????  
Neko nods.  
Hitomi: Neko stay away from Van!!!! HE'S MINE!!!!!  
Neko:.................All I said was that he was cute.................anyways here are Zel and Lina Inverse with the award for "Coolest Anime Girl"............  
Neko and Van walk offstage while Zel and Lina walk onstage.   
  
Zel+Lina: The nominees for "Coolest Anime Girl" are- Merle, Ruri, Lina Inverse and Rei.  
Zel: And the winner is...............*drum roll is heard in the background*........Merle!!!  
Lina: What???? Neko!!!! I thought I was supposed to win!!!!!  
Neko walks out and quickly explains: *whispering* No see you win another award, not this one, ok?  
Lina sighs then nods.   
Merle walks out smiling.   
Zel gives Merle the award and the three then walk offstage.  
Neko stays onstage.  
Neko: Now here are Ashitaka and San with the award for "Cutest Animal in an Anime".  
Neko walks offstage. Ashitaka and San appear.   
  
Ashitaka: The nominees for "Cutest Animal in an Anime" are- Ryo-Oh-Ki, Yakul, and Moro.  
San: And the winner is..........*drum roll*.......it's a tie between Moro and Yakul!!!!  
Neko walks back out onstage with the ghost of Moro and Yakul at her side.   
Neko grabs the awards and gives one to Ashitaka and another to San.   
Neko: You guys get to keep the awards since they're animals, Ok? Cool. Now here are   
Heero and Ryoko with the award for "Cutest Anime Couple".  
  
Heero and Ryoko walk out.   
Heero in that monotone voice we all know so well: Here are the nominees for "Cutest Anime Couple"- Tenchi and Ryoko, Hitomi and Van, Zel and Lina and Heero and Relena........RELENA?!?!?!?! Neko!!!  
Neko walks out and is very angry.  
Neko: RELENA AND DILANDAU STAY AWAY FROM MY CUE CARDS!!!!!  
Laughter is heard backstage and then Relena walks out.  
Relena: Oh HEERO!!!!!   
Heero: That's it. *He grabs his gun and a shot is heard*   
Relena lies in a puddle of blood on the floor.   
Neko: YEA!! The Bitch is dead!!!!! ..................who's the winner anyway?  
Ryoko reads the cue card.  
Ryoko: This can't be right!!! Me and Tenchi were supposed to win!!!!!  
Neko: Oh this getting ridiculous..........give me that..........  
Ryoko hands the cue card over to Neko.  
Neko: The winner, excuse me winners are.................Zel and Lina!!!!!  
Lina walks out onstage dragging poor Zel behind her.   
Zel: Neko........why?????  
Neko: Because I think you guys look cute together.  
Zel groans.  
Zel: Help me please..............  
They take the award and walk offstage.  
  
Neko: Here are Tenchi and Millerna to present the award for "Biggest Ditz/Bitch in an Anime".  
Tenchi and Millerna walk onstage. Millerna is met with boos ^^.   
Millerna: Hi everyone!!! Neko! I wanted to present with Allan!!   
Neko: *muttering* And now we know why you're one of the nominees for this category...........  
Millerna: Well that was uncalled for! I still want to present with Allan.   
Neko: Tenchi just say the nominees PLEASE............  
Tenchi: Alright..........the nominees are- Ayeka, Mihoshi, Millerna, Yurika and Relena.......isn't she the one lying in the puddle of blood over there?  
Neko: Just say the winner please *muttering* actually winners.............  
Tenchi: *shrugs and reads the card* the winner for being a Ditz is...............Yurika!!!   
Yurika walks out with a big smile on her face.  
Yurika: What'd I win?  
Neko: Just the award.   
Yurika's smile disappears and she stalks off.  
Yurika: *muttering* Bitch.  
Neko: I HEARD THAT!!!!!  
Tenchi: *clears his throat loudly* the winner for being a Bitch is............there's a tie!!! Ayeka, Millerna AND Relena all get an award!!!   
Neko: Since Relena is dead, her award goes to Yurika for that snotty comment earlier!!!!   
The other 2 walk out and stand together. Millerna goes over and joins them. All look unhappy.  
Neko: Perfect! *speaks into a radio* DUO NOW!!!!!!!   
A large crash is heard and Duo's gundam is now sitting where the girls were.   
Neko: YEA!!!! The annoying people are dead!!!!! Anyways here are Hitomi and Merle to present the award for "Best Anime Show".   
  
Hitomi and Merle walk onstage avoiding the bloody crushed bodies of Millerna, Ayeka and Yurika.   
Hitomi: The nominees for "Best Anime Show" are- The Vision Of Escaflowne, Nadesico, Neon Genesis Evangelion and Slayers.  
Merle: What's a Nadesico?   
Neko: It's an anime that's really really funny. Just say the winner..........  
Merle: *shrugs and reads the cue card* the winner is..............Nadesico!!!!!! Damn! I thought our show would win.......  
Neko: Sorry but Nadesico is my fave.............but Escaflowne's a close second!!!!!!!  
Ruri walks onstage since Yurika is dead.   
Ruri takes the award and just walks off.  
Neko shrugs and waves goodbye.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well? That's what my anime award show would be like................hopefully. I'll try to get my fave movie/TV show, etc out soon. Please review!!^__________^  
  



End file.
